Heat of the Lightning
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: "I would have sacrificed my whole heart to the Ancestors just to be able to tell him how I felt. Every moment of my life was all worth while because of him. I couldn't begin to describe the pain and resentment I felt..." Volteer POV. Please R&R.


Heat of the Lightning- Chapter One- A "Tight" Situation

_**A/N: Why there is now Yaoi centered around this pairing, I will never know, but let's change that. Here is my yaoi story with Ignitus and Volteer. YAY!**_

The winter air bit at my golden armor trying to chill my huge figure, but to no avail. I had been sitting on my haunches outside the Temple for nearly a calculated approximately of five hours with nothing on my psyche in particular. I couldn't think of anything that worked my curiosity. I wasn't interested in knowing where Cynder and the purple one, Spyro, were. Even though I should, and to be honest I was a bit concerned about their disappearance, but not much. No, nothing in particular on my brain that sparked my interest.

Nothing meticulous but him.

He had been the center of the Temple Guardians. He was the one who would always know what to do even in the most extreme and deadliest of circumstances. He was the heart of my attention. The only one I felt I could consult and address to with no fear of being ridiculed. We had been the closest of friends since our hatchling years. He was the always my hero, in every since of the word. We were both male, and it was erroneous, but I couldn't help it…

I was in love with him.

I would have sacrificed my whole heart to the Ancestors just to be able to tell him how I felt. Every moment of my life was all worth while because of him. I couldn't begin to describe the pain and resentment I felt for his mate before she perished in the Battle of the Temple. Then the sense of loss when she was gone and how horrid I felt to even have been jealous. She had a great life, a life I sought but knew I couldn't have. I cried every night and he always comforted me when I did. Comforted me about the lies I told, just to hide my love for him. Ancestors I would have done anything for that dragon.

But now he was gone. Ignitus, the one dragon I had ever and still loved, our leader, my hero, was dead. Gone like the breeze of Summer and replaced with the breeze of the Fall. That was the only way I could describe it. I was so warm and happy when he was alive and with us, the Summer's breeze, but now I was so cold and despondent, the Autumn breeze.

'Volteer, you talk too much.' He had told me once as joke when we were young. Which was correct, I always had something to say, whether it was to myself or to someone else, I couldn't stop talking. But now, in the cold, in the darkness of the night and my heart, I was as quiet as a rodent. No words came to me. None whatsoever.

Cyril and Terrador usually were annoyed by my constant verbal presence. Now they mused over it all and even tried to get me to speak about my emotions and attempted to get me to return to my normal state of being. I could only respond with silence. I told them I wished I could be myself again, but I felt alone and as if Malefor was standing beside me.

I was empty.

The wind blew harder causing me to look up at the pitch sky, no stars, no moon, no nothing, just darkness. Looking up was when the tears came. The pain of knowing that Ignitus was now up there and not with me was excruciating and agonizing. My heart painfully strained to beat as I choked on my tears and sobbed, throwing my body to the ground in a wail of pain and isolation. I was alone, forever and always. He was gone.

I laid there for what felt like ages in the cold. My tears froze to my lower jaw and my body shuddered not from the cold, but from my sobbing. I was a wreck. Nothing more as I lay there in my pain and loneliness. I couldn't feel anything. Not the air, not the stone of the balcony, not anything, I was completely numb.

Suddenly, the darkness began to fade. As I opened my eyes I saw a bright light. I lifted my head to see what looked like a circular portal of illuminated sky in front of my and my eyes augmented in size. In the light was a silhouette. Another dragon. Slightly bigger than me but my age give or take a year. I cried as the shape began to clear as he walked towards me and I recognized the shape and slowly appearing face. I wanted to run and tell him how much I had missed him, but I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Was this a dream, a wonderful, dazzling image of my imagination, or was this wonderful dragon standing before in his breathtaking, spectacular form.

But one thing that surprised me was not that he was walking to me with his warm and handsome smile, but was that his red hue was now ice blue. As blue as Cyril was. But as he stepped onto the stone balcony, he turned back to his red coloration once again, still smiling at me. Tears streamed, despite my attempts to conceal them. I didn't want him to feel as if I had gotten vulnerable in the two years he was gone.

Ignitus stepped towards me and I back away but he was already in my face, snout to snout. He wrapped his neck around me and I couldn't help but return it. I felt so warm and full again and for once in two years, I smiled.

"Seeing your tears always hurt my heart, dear Volteer." I heard him say to me as we separated. I stood there and hung my head, staring at him. He smiled and connected his lips to the top of my head. His warm kiss trailed through me as if it was the electricity within me. "I, the new Chronicler, can not be kept from secrets Volteer." He said again. I gapped at him and quickly bowed my head again to show respect, if he was indeed the Chronicler, then I didn't want to anger him. But I must have amused him as I heard me chuckle.

"Do not bow to me Volteer. You need not do such a thing." He lifted my head with his tail under my chin, bringing our faces closer. "All you need to do is confess the secret you have worked so hard to keep hidden from me."

My tears fell again as I struggled to fight the choking sob that threatened to escape as I spoke, not wasting my or his time, "I… I love you, Ignitus. But I kn-know it c-can't be s-so I…" my voice trailed off, I should have wasted time, now he probably would leave again. But my heart couldn't take that. I would break again.

Ignitus smiled again and quickly licked my tears off my face to my surprise. "I wish, Volteer," I heard him say, "that you had told me that when you found that love for me." He stopped and looked me dead in the eyes, locking our gazes, "For I would have, and still have, not wanted anything more than to be with you." I choked on another sob at the next statement he made.

"I love you Volteer. I couldn't have had any other better life then the one you gave to me." He nuzzled the tip of my snout with his, "I want nothing more than to be your mate Volteer, Guardian of the Lightning. If you'll have me?" he looked at me awaiting my answer.

"Ignitus, Guardian of the Fire, I love you and I wish nothing more than to have you." I said to him. He smiled and finally, after all my years of waiting, our lips connected in passion. I couldn't describe the wonderful, brain boggling feeling as our tongues met and danced together, but textures of our rough mouths and tongues grinded against one another perfectly. The heat was as intoxicating as it was erotic. I loved it, no, cherished it. It was like no feeling I had ever felt.

Ignitus was the first to pull away and we stared at one another with the desire and lust for what we knew we both wanted and longed for since ages ago. Knowing what position I was to take; I had always known I would be a submissive partner, I had no doubts about it and no regrets of it either, I turned my rump to him and lifted my tail to give him sight of his target, my male entrance. Looking back I saw his smile as he stepped forward towards what was rightfully and undoubtedly his. His weight was nothing innovative to me, we had wrested tons of times as young ones, but feeling his limbs wrap around my waist and his chest against my back just made me shiver in anticipation. I wanted him and from what was feeling against my tailhole he wanted me. But then his weight disappeared.

I turned to look and I saw his expression. Concerned, not for what he was to take from me, which I had rebuffed issues giving to him, but to how his penis was to penetrate an aberrant passage for mating. We required lubrication. This we both knew. I looked around, lowering my tail as I thought but as I felt my tail get lifted up I turned my neck to see. I moaned as I felt a cold sensation run against my anal passage. Then I giggled as I figured out what was going on.

Ignitus had licked me.

He continued to lather up the passage with wintry glossy saliva as I moaned, gasping every once in a while he pushed his tongue inside to lubricate the inside as well. The way it moved inside and against me was so phenomenal that I couldn't sense anything else but this moment. It was so extraordinary.

My mentality cleared as I felt his lips move away from its current position and he once again mounted me. I shivered as his tip brushed against my opening and looked back at Ignitus with assurance in my eyes, beside all the lust and aspiration to feel him take me as his. He smiled and planted a kiss on my nose as he pushed and slowly slid within. I groaned and clenched my claws and teeth and clamped my eyes shut. It was larger then I expected.

As he advanced into my rectum stretching my anal band even more, I hissed in pain through my pointed teeth. At last it ended and I could feel his entire length within me. I released my breath as we allowed the stinging within my being to resolve. When it finally did I looked back at him and slid my tongue into his maw and kissed him again.

"Mate me now Ignitus." I whispered as I pulled away and felt his grip adjust and tighten as he began to pull back. He thrust into me when he nearly pulled completely out. As he continued this pattern I moved my hips with his moaning and gasping as he entered. Feeling a sense of fullness when inside and feeling empty when he pulled out. Our rhythm stayed constant, no speeding up, and no slowing down. All that was on our minds was claim and be claimed. I just wanted to be his and he wanted me to as well.

We were in love with each other in an unnatural bond.

As I moaned his name, he fell on top of me and gripped me tighter and sustained our stable rhythm. He panted as he worked in and out of me and whispered in my ear, "Volteer, you are so tight." He licked my cheek and I groaned in ecstasy, "It's mind-boggling." He panted in my ear again and I twisted my head and we met our lips again.

He pulled away and dragged his tongue down my slender neck and ran athwart my shoulder blades as he ravaged me. I roared as his malehood pressed against a very sensitive spot inside me, "AH, Ignitus hit there again!" I panted as he worked to do what he had just once done apparently wanting to me hear beg to be touched there again. He certainly got what he wished for because he poked it again, and again, over and over, repeatedly. I roared in pure bliss. The pain was long gone now.

Ignitus gripped me tighter he claws nearly piercing my underbelly scales and the hide underneath as his pace quickened suddenly and he grunted profusely as his hips began colliding with my rear faster and harder. He was close, I could tell, for I felt his member twitching within me and my hardness throbbed painfully as well, hinting to me that I too was close to the verge of orgasm. Ignitus hit my prostate repeatedly and I roared his name and he did mine as we finally ejaculated simultaneously. His hot seed spilled into me as mine soiled the polished stone of the ground underneath us as we fell to the side together.

As I stood Ignitus's appendage sheathed itself once again as well my own. I laid down beside him and smiled and he smiled back through exhausted eyes. I leaned my head down and pecked his lips and sat my head on the ground beside him. His wings came up and over me and he wrapped me in his warm embrace as we fell asleep in the after glow of our mating. Finally, after two years I could sleep peacefully with no more nightmares and after ages of secrecy, I could sleep with the one I loved before my life was to reach its end. And for once in those long couple of years, my tears were ones of happiness.

As I drifted off to my dreams I thought to the morning. I knew I would wake to see Cyril and Terrador standing over me in concern and Ignitus would once again be gone to fulfill his duties as the Chronicler. But much to Cyril and Terrador's surprise, I would once again be me. Happy, hyper, talkative me.

Ancestors how I was wrong to underestimate Ignitus's presence.


End file.
